My Secret Love
by DragonRose888
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction and is as corny as hell! It is also an AU thing were Hiei and Kurama go to the same school and Yukina is younger than Hiei, Yes i knnw that they are twins! This is also Yoai HxK no like no read!


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

This is in Hiei's POV and is my very first fanfiction I ever wrote so be nice.

I sit in my tree, as I watch Kurama in his room. He does the same thing everyday, gets up at 5:30 a.m. for school, gets dressed, then heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. I get up at 5:00 a.m. to come and watch him sleep or sometimes just getting ready for school if he gets up earlier then usual. Kurama has the most beautiful body and face. His hair is like the bright sun you see in the evening and her fiery spirit she has every day. Kurama's eyes are like the green grass you see in the summer time when the sun is shining at 12:00 in the afternoon. But what I love the most about him is his innocent personality. He will do anything his parents tell him to do and he would never hurt any human being in any way.

Right now Kurama is brushing hisr hair in front of the mirror his school uniform. He and I go to the same school. Everyone must where a school uniform. The girls wear an orange skirt the goes down to the knees and a white blouse with our schools name on the left chest. The boys wear a green jumper with two yellow lines going down the upper part of the shirt and the schools name on the right of there chest.

I really don't think the uniform colors go with my hair or eyes. My hair is jet black with a white starburst in the middle and stands strait up; I really don't know why, but it just does. Anyway, I have eyes crimson; some people think they look like rubies in the sunlight.

Now it is time to start walking to school. School usually starts around 9:00a.m. in the morning and Kurama and I walk together. We don't really talk to each other, but we enjoy each other's company because you never know what is going to happen in downtown Tokyo.

Kurama doesn't really know what I do every morning; all he sees is me walking down the sidewalk everyday as soon as he steps out the door. The truth is, right after he goes down to breakfast, I jump down the tree and stand on the sidewalk until he finally opens the door then I start to walk forward making it look like I am just walking down the sidewalk to school. Kurama gets me by saying "Hello" or just "Hi" I respond by saying, "Hn" or just by waving.

Today when he steps out of the door she says "Hello" I just waved, and we start walking together. As we walked I kept thinking about how stupid I was watching him everyday, well, almost every day, when we have school at least. I want to tell him that I love him but I am just to embarrassed to say anything. I'm afraid that if I told him, he might feel uncomfortable and not want walk with me anymore. I don't really want that to happen.

I don't like to be alone. At home my mom and dad have two jobs each to keep a roof over my sister and my head. My sister Yukina, gets home late also. Since I go to high school and she is in middle school, I usually get home first, about two hours early in fact. When she does get home I don't feel lonely anymore because she comes running in to me with a big smile on her face. Yukina is fourteen years old, about three years younger then I, and in the eighth grade, I am in the eleventh grade. Yukina and I don't really look the same either the only thing that is the same is the fact that we both have the same color eyes. She has teal blue hair, just like our mother, and is about 5'2" in height. Her personality is just like Kurama's, innocent, she does everything our parents tell her to do, and would never hurt anyone.

All of a sudden my thoughts came to a halt by the sound of the first bell going off, signaling that there are fifteen minutes before school starts.

Kurama and I started walking up the steps to our homeroom. My homeroom is 211, which is math and Kurama's is social studies, which is room 214. The only time I see Kurama is in the afternoon in English, last period.

Each class at school is one hour long, starting at 9:00a.m. and ending at 1:00p.m. They don't serve lunch at school. Every student should have a big breakfast and have lunch to death.

The day just flew by to English. In every class but English we had a test, of course I knew I had to study so I know I did okay.

Everyone sat down, with Kurama in the front row and me behind him. I don't mind, just another reason for me to look at his beautiful red hair.

In about ten minutes the teacher finally goes up to the class and announces, "Okay everyone, I have a new assignment for you. Everyone must write a poem about your inner feelings, about yourself, or someone else. You will turn this in tomorrow and have all day today in class to start on your beautiful piece of work. The best poems I read from this class, that person will stand up in front of the class and read it to everyone. If you don't like standing in front of a crowd, deal with it, because this poem counts as twenty-five percent of your grade. So start on those masterpieces."

After that was said and done I started working on my poem. I plan on writing it about Kurama, but not stating his name.

Suddenly I fell someone on my shoulder. I look up to see the teacher.

"Hello Hiei, now what is a fine young gentlemen like yourself going to write about?"

I answer by saying, " just a person."

"Now who might that be?"

I say nothing; I don't want anyone to know my crush, even if every girl (and some boys) in school likes Kurama. I don't want to admit something like that.

Then I hear the teacher chuckle and say, "It must be for someone special. I won't go any further about it."

I don't really like that teacher; he goes into my personal business too much. After that whole ordeal, I go back to writing my poem and try to make it perfect.

The next day in English the teacher said, "Everyone must turn in their assignment right away to me. Then everyone must sit down in their seats quietly."

As I sat in my seat after turning my assignment in, Kurama sits in his seat right in front of me as usual.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the teacher announces, "I have found the best poems in this class and the lucky students are Kurama and Hiei. So you know what to do, you two, come and read your poems to the class."

I couldn't believe it, my poem and Kurama's were the best. I was bewildered. I don't want to read the poem I wrote, it's all about Kurama! The whole school will think that I am crazy!

But I do as I am told and go up and read my poem. The teacher makes me go first,

"I watch you every day

I watch you every night

But the love that I feel for you is just like a knife

I could never tell you how I feel

Because I don't want to feel pain

Your green eyes are never hard like steel

And your beautiful red hair smells just like rain

I would love to hold you

And be with you

Bt I know that I will see pain

So I will just watch you every day and night

Until everything is just right"

When I'm done I can feel I slight blush coming on but then I hear Kurama's poem and his I think is……is about me! He reads his poem out loud,

"I see you in the hallway

And in English too

But you will never know my little secret

That I love you more than you know

I dream about you

And wonder what to even say

Because if I say something wrong

I know that I will pay

I love your silky black hair

And you fiery red eyes

But in my heart I know that they will never

Be mine

So I will just stay silent

In English and in the hallway

Until I find a way to say

That I love you and don't go away"

After we finished reading our poems we both stood there silent as hands clapped for the poems we read.

After school I started to walk home until Kurama came up next to me and said, "Who was your poem about Hiei?"

"Don't you already know who it is?"

"No not really" Kurama said after about a minute of thinking.

"Well it was about you, if you must know."

"Oh that is so sweet! Mine was about you too and I meant every word"

"Really?" I said, in astonishment.

"Yup" and then he did the unexpected; he kissed me on the cheek and we walked the rest of the way home with our hands cupped together.

A/N This is not my usual writing. I don't really like this mushy stuff but it is one that I wrote and want to see whole actually likes it.


End file.
